


i wanna hold your hand

by Teddydora



Series: rocksalt one shots [5]
Category: Royals Series - Rachel Hawkins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: She breathed out, her breath turning to mist in the air and huddled further into her coat. What she wouldn’t give at that second to be in front of a fireplace with a blanket wrapped around her and a good tv show on. Lovely.Flora's thoughts while at the top of Mount Cairngorm with Millie
Relationships: Flora Baird/Millie Quint
Series: rocksalt one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123727
Kudos: 19





	i wanna hold your hand

Freezing.

  


It was bloody freezing. 

  


Flora loved being Scottish, she really did, but the part that she liked was the cities and monuments, not mountains and lochs where the temperature didn’t get above 10℃.

  


She breathed out, her breath turning to mist in the air and huddled further into her coat. What she wouldn’t give at that second to be in front of a fireplace with a blanket wrapped around her and a good tv show on. Lovely. 

  


This? Not so lovely. 

  


Still, needs must when you have a geology nerd for a girlfriend. 

  


Flora’s feelings towards the area softened when she saw Millie’s face - completely in awe. In all fairness, the view from Mount Cairngorm  _ was _ fairly impressive. Better yet, there was a road going up it so they didn’t have to hike. 

  


“Thank you for taking me here Flora, this is amazing.” Millie’s cheeks, made pink from the cold were mostly hidden underneath her scarf but her brown eyes shone with delight and wonder. Flora tried not to lose herself in them, she couldn’t afford that. She had a reputation to upkeep. 

  


Still, her girlfriend was really pretty. She looked adorable bundled underneath the thirty or forty jackets she was wearing, almost like a penguin. How cute. 

  


“No problem. Hey, can you hold this for me?”

  


“This is just your hand.” Millie grabbed it and electric shocks sparked their way up Flora’s spine. 

  


“Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. The reason I picked Mount Cairngorm is that you can drive most of the way up it (even though it can be an awful road and last time I was there we got blocked off by reindeer, but still, pretty cool)  
> Tell me what you thought - feedback is really good at encouraging me to actually write instead of just think about it. I have one for one shot for tomorrow then I have to write more.  
> Credit to @wlw-prompts on tumblr for the prompt and if you want to check out my blog it's @princessflorabaird :)


End file.
